<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lacayo by Neko48</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634133">Lacayo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko48/pseuds/Neko48'>Neko48</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Family, Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko48/pseuds/Neko48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soy un lacayo.</p><p>El Arcobaleno más débil y menospreciado.</p><p>Nadie me toma en serio.</p><p>Nadie me reconoce.</p><p>Pero así está bien ¿saben?</p><p>Así puedo protegerlos mejor.</p><p>Siempre seré vuestro lacayo.</p><p>Porque ustedes son míos.</p><p>*El universo y los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a Akira Amano*</p><p>*Todos los derechos reservados*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tres cielos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Algún día te arrepentirás de tomar este camino pequeña nube. Tú mereces algo mucho mejor que esto, y ellos se merecen conocerte.</p><p>—No me arrepentiré, esta es la mejor forma de protegerlos a todos. Yo no tengo la fuerza para protegerte a ti, así que al menos protegeré a los demás.</p><p>—Aún así, si llega el día en que quieras acabar con esta farsa, no dudes en hacerlo. Nadie te culpará mi pequeña nube.</p><p>—Gracias mi cielo, pero no creo que llegue ese día, yo soy feliz con tenerlos a ustedes.</p><p>Mi cielo, Luce. Tú que descubriste mi naturaleza desde el primer día y me consolaste aún cuando yo no mostraba mi dolor, jamás olvidaré como acariciabas mis cabellos mientras yo abrazaba tu vientre, la alegría de saber que esa pequeña que crecía en ti sería mi ahijada.</p><p>Cuánto deseaba protegerlas y apoyarte con su crianza, de preparar juntos sus cumpleaños y que me permitieras estar en sus momentos importantes, llorando de la emoción mientras tú te ríes y me brindas un pañuelo.</p><p>¿Por qué nos dejaste Luce?</p><p>Ese día que recuperaste tu cuerpo para dar a luz a tu pequeña, pensé que al menos tú podrías recuperar tu vida.</p><p>Pero no fue así.</p><p>Tu luz se apagó frente a mis ojos, te fuiste con una sonrisa después de escuchar la voz de tu hija, Aria.</p><p>Lloré al sentir como me arrebataban a uno de los míos, pero la tristeza cambió a irá cuando el pacificador del cielo se transportó al cuello de mi ahijada. Temí por ella, y me juré nunca dejarla sola.</p><p>—Siempre has estado para mi en el lugar de mis padres, gracias a ti no me convertí en una verdadera "Aria". Pero yo no he podido hacer nada por ti.</p><p>—No digas tonterías. Me permitiste experimentar algo que me fue negado desde que recibí la maldición. Tú eres la hija de mi cielo, mi ahijada, pero criándote logré sentir la felicidad de ser padre a pesar de este cuerpo maldito.</p><p>—Siempre eres así, fuiste tú quien me enseñó a sonreír en los peores momentos. Perdóname por el echo de que te dejaré pronto al igual que mi madre, y por favor, vela por mi pequeña cuando yo no esté.</p><p>—No tienes ni que pedírmelo. Aunque no pueda criarla como hice contigo, me aseguraré de protegerla.</p><p>—Lo sé, pero quiero que vivas esta vez, que explores el mundo y vuelvas con tus compañeros, aún si insistes en fingir frente a ellos. Pero no quiero que sigas limitando tu mundo a nosotras, por favor, se libre como la nube que eres.</p><p>Aria, mi pequeña hija.</p><p>Desde la muerte de tu madre te cuidé como si fueras mi propia vida, aunque fuera un bebé, hice lo posible con Odako para cuidar de tí. Jamás me arrepentiré de alejarme de los demás para cuidarte.</p><p>Me dijiste que yo te enseñé a sonreír en los peores momentos, pero fuiste tú quien me salvó cuando perdí a mi cielo estando maldito.</p><p>Siempre te mantuviste firme y aceptaste tu destino por el bien de aquellos que amabas, fuiste un cielo puro y cálido que velaba por su gente de cerca. Y aceptaste con amor a ese retoño que nació del pacificador que te arrebató tu futuro y el de tu madre.</p><p>Te vi nacer y te vi morir, pero saber que no te convertiste en una "Aria" me consoló mientras sostenía tu mano inerte junto a tu hija.</p><p>—Gracias a ti tuve el valor de afrontar mi misión. Acompañaste a mi madre y mi abuela en vida y muerte, pero por favor no te culpes si un día no puedes hacer lo mismo por mi. No hay necesidad de que sigas atado a nosotras, puedes ir con tus compañeros.</p><p>—No me iré. Eres tan mía como ellos, pero ellos no me necesitan. Por eso me quedaré contigo. Porque eres el cielo que me dejaron mi amiga y mi hija.</p><p>—Gracias, pero tu has sido la nube que ha envuelto el cielo para protegerlo por demasiado tiempo, así que por favor, si el día en que puedas ser libre llega, vive con una sonrisa recordándonos.</p><p>—No me gusta que digas eso, tu madre y tu abuela dijeron cosas parecidas antes de morir.</p><p>—No moriré, al menos no ahora, pero el día llegará en que nuestra amada nube tendrá que avanzar sin nosotras. Por favor, nunca olvides que el cielo siempre está presente aunque no se vea. Nosotras siempre estaremos contigo abuelo.</p><p>Uni, mi pequeña nieta a la que no pude ver crecer. Me culparé toda la vida porque no me percaté de que tu tiempo se acercaba a pesar de tus palabras.</p><p>Luché contra Byakuran junto a mis compañeros, cada uno por alguien especial que nos había devuelto la luz, pero yo perdí esa luz que tanto adoraba. Les fallé a las tres y eso nunca me lo perdonaré.</p><p>Aún las siento cerca cada vez que veo el cielo, pero nunca será lo mismo.</p><p>Luce. ¿Me dijiste que acabara con mi actuación frente a los otros para que no me apegara tanto a ustedes?</p><p>Aria. ¿Me obligaste a unirme a otra famiglia y a retomar el contacto con los otros para que no me quedara solo?</p><p>Uni. ¿Me liberaste de mi deber sabiendo que no lo podría cumplir y que sufriría por ello?</p><p>Mis tres cielos.</p><p>Las perdí a ustedes, pero no perderé a los demás.</p><p>Continuará...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YO: 903 palabras dedicadas a Skull y a las tres cielos Arcobaleno. Porque las tres fueron grandes y cálidas, y nuestra nube es más que un lacayo inútil.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lo que siente una nube</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Yo soy el lacayo de Reborn y los demás, viviré el resto de mi vida de esa forma.</p><p>Las personas que escuchen eso pensarían que soy patético.</p><p>En realidad creo que todos lo hicieron.</p><p>Pero a mí no me importa.</p><p>Porque esta máscara de inútil me permite protegerlos.</p><p>Nunca han sospechado que soy yo quién los protege. Que sus enemigos no los persiguieron porque yo me encargué de ellos. </p><p>Ninguno se imagina la carnicería que soy capaz de hacer por su bien, o de cuántas cicatrices tengo por estos actos.</p><p>¿Piensan que estoy loco verdad?</p><p>Pero la verdad es que ellos me rescataron de la soledad y la desesperación.</p><p>—¿El hombre inmortal odiado por la muerte? ¿Qué tiene eso de especial? Lo único que yo veo es un mocoso masoquista que no aprecia su vida. Si quieres ser increíble, entonces busca una forma de vivir en vez de morir.</p><p>Palabras duras que me impactaron como si fueran balas.</p><p>¿Sabías que fuiste el primero en salvarme?</p><p>Las personas siempre me han repudiado por mi cuerpo, o me han puesto en un pedestal como si fuera algún tipo de dios. </p><p>Nunca he conocido a alguien que me viera por lo que soy, un chico que solo quiere una razón la cual vivir.</p><p>Lo peor era: que ni yo mismo lo sabía.</p><p>No me había dado cuenta de cuán vacía era mi vida.</p><p>Por eso te acogí como mío.</p><p>Reborn: aunque te hagas el duro siempre has tenido en ti lo de guiar a otros.</p><p>Gracias por dejarme ser el primero en recibir tus enseñanzas mi sol.</p><p>—Tu cuerpo es muy interesante. Nunca he visto algo similar, ¿Qué te parecería dejarme investigarte? Estoy seguro de que tú también quieres respuestas.</p><p>Cuanta razón tenías Verde.</p><p>Fuiste el único que me ayudó a saber por qué mi cuerpo sanaba tan pronto, si bien mi condición seguía siendo especial, me demostraste que no era un monstruo como muchos decían, incluido yo mismo.</p><p>Dices que la ciencia existe por el bien del hombre. </p><p>Pues tú ciencia me salvó.</p><p>Gracias por arrojar luz sobre mi incertidumbre mi rayo.</p><p>—¡Deja de decir cosas patéticas como que no puedes! ¡Mientras que haya esfuerzo y voluntad los humanos pueden lograr cualquier cosa! ¡Así que deja de limitarte y se ambicioso!</p><p>Tan inspiradora e intensa que eras Lal.</p><p>Como lluvia tú debías ser un diluvio por lo menos, pero esas veces que me abofeteabas para hacerme reaccionar son ahora un cálido recuerdo mío.</p><p>Gracias por enseñarme que los límites los pone uno mismo y no rendirte conmigo mi primera lluvia.</p><p>—No necesito que me agradezcas haber salvado a Lal kora. Un hombre hace cualquier cosa por aquellos que ama, no olvides eso kora.</p><p>Collonello, aquel que ama y protege a mi primera lluvia.</p><p>Me enseñaste lo que es ser un hombre de verdad y a proteger a mis seres queridos.</p><p>Te admiré desde el primer día en que te conocí, mismo en el que recibiste la maldición en lugar de Lal para protegerla.</p><p>Como nube inversa nada me importa más que mis seres queridos.</p><p>Por eso no pude evitar reclamar a alguien como tú que lo da todo por quienes ama.</p><p>Gracias por ser quién me enseñó cómo debe ser una nube inversa mi segunda lluvia.</p><p>—No creo que seas innecesario como dices. Tal vez no te des cuenta, pero es gracias a ti que todos somos capaces de reír juntos y escapar por momentos del oscuro mundo en el que vivimos.</p><p>Fon, nunca me creí que fueras una tormenta, aún no logro creerlo.</p><p>Siempre fuiste el más sereno de todos nosotros y odiabas la violencia.</p><p>Fuiste quién curó mis heridas y me aconsejó cuando no quería preocupar a Luce por su embarazo.</p><p>Me protegías en batalla y me enseñabas a defenderme con paciencia, creo que después de Luce eres quién más conoce mi fuerza, aunque nunca te mostré toda.</p><p>Y fuiste quién me mostró que si tenía un lugar en el grupo.</p><p>Aún si era a base de burlas, era capaz de darles paz y alegría a nuestra bizarra manera.</p><p>Gracias por cuidarme y enseñarme mi lugar mi tormenta.</p><p>—No te cobraré a partir de hoy. Te mostraré mis ilusiones cuando quieras siempre que no tenga trabajo, a cambio, se mi recadero y mi transporte cuando lo necesite.</p><p>Viper, creo que eras con la que más cosas en común tenía.</p><p>Sé que nunca pude engañarte igual que con Luce, pero tú solo me aceptaste y me permitiste estar a tu lado.</p><p>Ambos fuimos repudiados por algunos, mientras que otros nos veneraban por nuestros poderes.</p><p>Porque pasamos por lo mismo, sé que nosotros te importamos más de lo que jamás aceptarás.</p><p>Porque nosotros fuimos tu hogar, de la misma forma que tú fuiste parte del nuestro.</p><p>Eso nunca cambiará aunque tengas una nueva famiglia.</p><p>Gracias por compartir tus experiencias conmigo y respetar mi forma de vivir mi niebla.</p><p>Cada uno me dió un tesoro. Ellos son míos, por eso lucho por ellos donde no puedan verme.</p><p>Porque sé muy bien cuánto se enojarían de saber lo que hago.</p><p>A ojos de muchos me estoy sacrificando por alguien más.</p><p>Pero para mí el verdadero sacrificio sería no proteger a mis seres queridos.</p><p>Continuará...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YO: Aquí está la segunda parte :'3. Y sinceramente creo que las notas sobran después de estas 870 palabras, así que la dejaré hasta aqui (´；ω；｀).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pequeña Tierra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando los conocí, solo los quería por su fuerza comparada a la de la décima generación.</p><p>Ninguno me tomó en serio al principio, después de todo, apenas conocían a los Vongola.</p><p>Enma fue el único en darse cuenta para qué los necesitaba, y no tuvo miedo de ayudarme.</p><p>Pero no conté con que pelearíamos contra Varia.</p><p>Enma estuvo a punto de morir, pero yo me interpuse.</p><p>Ese niño.... </p><p>¿Quién diría que también armonizaría con él?</p><p>El único elemento Lider que logra eso, desde la muerte de Luce.</p><p>Una pequeña tierra, la única en este mundo y tan pura como el cielo Vongola.</p><p>—Gracias por proteger a Enma, desde ahora toda la familia Simon te ayudará Skull. </p><p>Esas fueron las palabras de Adelheid, la única Glaciar. </p><p>Si no fuera por eso, estoy seguro que ella también seria una nube inversa, ya que lo principal para ella son los demás miembros Simon. </p><p>Y a pesar de que perdimos contra Bermuda y ustedes hallan salido heridos.</p><p>Igualmente me aceptaron.</p><p>Creo que ahora sé como se siente Reborn con los Vongola.</p><p>Ayudar a Enma a entrenar.</p><p>Molestar a Adelheid junto a Julie y Koyo.</p><p>Ayudar a Kaoru con su timidez.</p><p>Jugar con Rauji.</p><p>Y responder las dudas de Shitopi-chan.</p><p>Nunca pensé que volvería a sentir esta calidez, desde que Aria, mi querida hija murió.</p><p>Adoré a mi nieta, pero ella siempre puso una pared entre nosotros, ahora que lo pienso, debió hacerlo para que su muerte no me afectara demasiado.</p><p>Pero los Simon eran unos niños que aunque quisieran, no podían esconder sus emociones y sus ansias de una familia.</p><p>Y es por eso que, aunque no sean elementos del cielo, igualmente los protegeré y reclamaré como mios.</p><p>Mis niños de ojos rojos, ustedes me devolvieron la oportunidad de sentirme como un padre. </p><p>Gracias mis pequeños.</p><p>En el futuro di mi vida para derrotar a los Millfiore que habían resucitado y querían vengar a su jefe.</p><p>Todavía recuerdo los rostros desesperados de todos  mis compañeros cuando llegaron a ayudarme y vieron que era tarde para mi.</p><p>No quiero verlos así nunca más.</p><p>Y no quiero dejarlos a ustedes solos como estuvieron por tanto tiempo.</p><p>Gracias por mostrarme que vale la pena quitarme esta máscara y vivir como lo que en verdad soy.</p><p>Skull De Mort.</p><p>No un lacayo.</p><p>Y gracias a ti Luce, por darme el consejo adecuado mucho antes de que lo necesitara, tenías razón al decir que me arrepentiría, pues las lágrimas de nuestros compañeros al verme morir me rompieron el corazón.</p><p>¿Sabías que encontraría otro elemento que llenara tu vacío?</p><p>Espero que haya sido así, porque eso significaría que dejaste este mundo tranquila, sabiendo que nosotros saldríamos adelante.</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YO: Créditos de este capítulo a VadaSilva4 que escribió la parte de los Simon y a La-ONU_ que me inspiró para el detalle de la muerte del Skull del futuro. Las quiero mis locas 💗(´；ω；｀).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>